


if you enjoy scams then haha

by immortaIized



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortaIized/pseuds/immortaIized
Summary: OKAY so this isnt an actual fic but I PAYED SOMEONE who was like this twitter account, to write dreamnotfound fanfiction, because they watned to help me with my "homework" so i pretended this was my homework and like payed them 10$ for this but PLEASE like ITS SO FUNNY AND IM DYING OF LATER I GENUINELY THOUGHT IT WAS A SCAM.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 43





	if you enjoy scams then haha

World have become a free zone where every person have to express what they feel no matter who their feelings are attached to. Though accepted by law most people suffer the fear of being judged and stigmatized by society that feel being attracted to a person of your gender, is such an awful and immoral behavior to be accepted. George and dream are a perfect story where at first they despite being in so much in love Dream had a difficult time after telling George how what he was feeling for him but though George couldn’t respond to him. Later the online –couple come up and face the world to explain how this is real and normal love just likes any other.

It was via simple tweet that Dream and George realized their connection. Dream posted a picture of his a pizza hut where George has taken a picture before with a paper drawing Dreams hand. They met up as friends where George had enough courage to tell Dream what he was really feeling and why he was so much in their friendship, dream was not prepared for that but to sincere he was experiencing the same.

George: Dream I have crush on you. I think I love you

Dream: wait! But as a friend.

George: yes

George felt that dream was not fair not only to him but also himself, because he was a gay friend who was not ready to come up. George tried not to give up him; he was just in a need to accept himself "though I tell him I love him so much time without saying back to me I had a believe that one day he will gain the courage” George said.


End file.
